


Christmas in Hawkins

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: Stranger Things - Fandom
Genre: Canon Divergent, F/M, Fluff, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-10-04 14:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17305931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: You’re spending Christmas with your new friend Jane and her family, which happily includes the handsome Chief Hopper.





	Christmas in Hawkins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Dawn’s Christmas With… Challenge
> 
> Challenge Prompt: Aesthetic Below and “I thought we weren’t doing gifts!”
> 
> A/N: In this Bob lived and we are looking after the end of season two of Stranger Things. All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

    Christmas time had never been one of your favorite things. You’d been orphaned at a young age and it just seemed to be a reminder to everything you were missing in life. Then you met Jim and things changed. It was all thanks to El or rather Jane as you learned later was her real name.

    El had visited your shop twice before being enticed by the sweets you offered. She reminded you of yourself in so many ways there was an instant kinship. Then she revealed her hidden talents. At first, you blamed it on the joint you’d sneak every now and then but this was real. You took it in stride and she opened up to you. It all changed the day she ran in shattering the front window of the shop pleading for you to get her back to Hawkins as soon as possible.

     When you pulled up to the house where she said her friends were you nearly screamed seeing the monstrous looking dogs circling the house. El squeezed your hand in comfort and was out of the vehicle before you could stop her. Your hands gripped the wheel tight while El forced the monsters to flee and even threw one through the window of the little house in front of you. She went inside and you looked around before making a mad run into the house finding El in a warm embrace and that’s when you met Hopper.

    You stayed with Joyce helping free Will from one of the creatures while Hop and El went to close the gateway. When they returned you held El so tight you never wanted to let go. She was so brave for someone of such a young age. You looked up from her and met Hopper’s eyes and that was all it took.

     “I don’t know why we need to bake cookies. Y/N is bringing some of her cupcakes,” El or rather Jane commentated to Hopper. He had cleaned up his beard and was wearing a black suit while he made Jane finish decorating the cookies.

    “Because it’s not fair she does all the work when everyone is coming over. I want to make a good impression.”

    “You like her?”

    “I mean she’s a nice gal. Took care of you didn’t think twice about it. She can’t be all bad,” Hopper shrugged.

     “I don’t know Mike, Will, and Joyce seem to think you have a crush,” Jane replied rather smugly.

     “Well, they need to mind their own business. I’m a grown man I don’t do crushes or any of that nonsense,” he waved her off as someone knocked at the door.

     “I think you do Hop,” Joyce joked coming in the door with Bob and Will in tow. “Everyone can see it.”

     “Except her,” Nancy answered carrying in presents with Jonathan. “She gets all giggly and red. It’s cute.”

     “You know I invited you all here and I can make you leave too,” he fumed as the gang chuckled watching him stomp out of the back of the cabin towards the lake. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and fit one between his lips but before he could light it a lighter appeared and he sucked in before looking over to see you smiling.

    “Joyce said you’d snuck out here for a smoke. Mind if I join?”

    He smiled pulling one out for you, “You know these things will kill you right?”

    “So will interdimensional killer dogs but hey that’s just another day in Hawkins,” he smiles at you and you can’t help but return it.

    “I’m glad you made it up. It means a lot to Jane,” he tried making small talk although you could tell it wasn’t his forte.

    “Just Jane?” you bit your lip nudging his shoulder.

    He visibly gulped throwing the cigarette away, “Well, not just Jane.”

    “Good,” you practically leaped into his arms crashing your lips to his. His large arms picked you up and swung you around pressing you to a tree as leverage. His large hands covered your body while his beard tickled your face.

   “Not to interrupt but dinner’s ready!” you both pulled away breathless and blushing. He helped you settle down while Bob and Joyce started throwing jokes before heading back into the cabin.

   “To be continued?” he asked and you nodded happily as he took your hand.

   “I’m brought some cupcakes that I think you’ll get a kick out of. Not to mention a nice bottle of Jack Daniels for the adults later.”

   “ **I thought we weren’t doing gifts!** ” he winked teasingly. 

   “It’s just alcohol and sweets and if I’m not too bold. Me.”

   “Where you been all my life?”

   “Baking,” you tease. “Come on let’s go Chief.”

   “I like that,” he preened at the way you said Chief.

   “If you liked that wait until you see what I can do naked,” you added just as he got to the door. He coughed looking down at you as you winked, “Come on Chief. It’s time to celebrate Christmas.”


End file.
